


犬暖向日眠

by 4Y_yuka3489



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, wenrene taessica
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Y_yuka3489/pseuds/4Y_yuka3489
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

郑秀妍捏着眉间从设计稿中拔出头才发现天已经开始发出暗暗的光亮。  
well done郑秀妍，又看见一次凌晨五点的首尔了呢。  
今天又是新的一天了呢。  
明天又是新的一天都是什么过时的言论了，作为一个名义上有着弹性工时的设计师，其实就是时时刻刻都在上班偶尔摸鱼罢了。  
因此郑秀妍格外抗拒在家里画设计图，哪怕只有半小时她也会冲到工作室来画，所以她的住所离工作室只有十分钟的步行距离。  
其实就在隔壁那栋楼里。  
郑秀妍工作之后谈过恋爱，两次，一次是一个朝九晚五的上班族，一次是一个和她一样工时不定的人。  
头一次因为对方说自己一个男人活像在家等待临幸的男宠而分手，第二次是因为等郑秀妍想起来有这么个人存在才发现两人已经三个月没见面了。  
第二次分手郑秀妍礼貌性的表现出了刚分手该有的些许萎靡，合作的摄影师在等待模特换衣服的时候和她打招呼：“秀妍欧尼，心情不好？”  
“还行吧，刚分手而已。”  
“哦？这次的理由是什么？”  
“时间合不上，谈才谈了多久，三个月没见面了都。”  
摄影师是知道郑秀妍和前前任的分手理由的，闻言嗤了一声，并不是笑，郑秀妍听过这位的笑声，和外表丝毫不搭的豪放派。  
“你不是比我更忙吗？一样弹性工时不说还经常飞来飞去，你和飞行员谈恋爱吗？”  
“当然不，我家那位是研究员。”  
“嗯？你还真有一位？”  
摄影师露出明显得意的俏皮笑容：“我们在一起有一阵子啦，其实认识好些年了，早就找到相处的步调了，都是忙起来没日没夜的人，谁要是错过了纪念日或者破坏了约定时间，大不了接受惩罚咯。”  
“停，我不吃。”  
郑秀妍抬手，阻止了几个月不见的摄影师发展方向愈发不对的狗粮。

工作室和住所的两栋楼间隔了一个小公园，郑秀妍也不是每次都直线穿行，偶尔也会跟着公园圆形的栈道走一走权当今日份的运动指标，郑秀妍看看今天的工作安排，决定回去睡上几个小时休整一下。  
五点零八分，郑秀妍从电梯出来，熬夜过后的残妆也懒得再补，她穿的深蓝色连衣裙，也不容易被人当成女鬼什么的，打着哈欠拎着包一步一步挪动。  
高跟鞋的声音在凌晨还是显得有些响亮，路灯还没到关的时候，公园里已经有一些晨起的老人在散步了。  
郑秀妍半眯着眼困得有点迷迷糊糊，一旦知道马上要开始休息了，身体就先一步进入了状态，本来就近视又半眯着眼，完全是凭着感觉在走路。  
走着走着感觉裤腿有点扯，郑秀妍停下脚步低头，一只灰毛狗子正仰头看着她，一只前爪还在扒拉她的裤腿。  
？  
郑秀妍不怕狗，但被这么扒拉也是有点茫然，后知后觉吓了一跳之后才觉得小狗有点眼熟，好像哪里见过。  
“zero！”  
小狗身上穿着衣服拴着绳子，主人离得不远，大概是大清早放松了警惕，绳子被拉得过长了，主人一边收着绳子一边快步过来，“不好意思不好意思，zero不咬的，zero爪子给我撒开！”  
狗子放下爪子歪了歪头，主人就走近了，戴了顶帽子还戴着口罩，遮挡得挺严实。


	2. 2

“没关系没关系。”  
郑秀妍条件反射先安抚了一下狗主人，出门在外与人为善，郑秀妍已经很习惯开口说没事没关系了。  
狗主人穿着非常居家，脚上就踩了双拖鞋，郑秀妍条件反射想到那位近期撒了不少狗粮的摄影师，此人是个舒适派，在摄影棚就喜欢光脚斗魂，室外鞋也有各种拖鞋，秋冬都有毛绒绒款，好不容易穿个帆布鞋还要把后跟踩进去当半拖在穿。  
狗主人脚上那双拖鞋看起来也很舒适的样子，总之谁都能穿得比她这个尖头高跟舒服。  
“zero平时就喜欢这样，指甲我有好好修剪。”  
确实，狗子已经在扒拉主人的裤脚了，如果没有好好修剪，不小心穿了个材质娇贵点的衣服就完蛋了吧。  
“真的非常不好意思。”  
“没关系，是叫杰洛？很可爱呢。”  
郑秀妍模棱两可地模仿了一下狗主人的音调，狗主人抬眼，金边眼镜后面是一双有点下垂的狗狗眼：“zero，是零哦。”  
哦，神奇的韩式发音。  
出生在美国的Jessica jung虽然已经驻韩多年，还是经常会为这个问题烦恼。

虽然狗子看起来是有些眼熟，但是困得五迷三道的郑秀妍只想回去睡觉，并且在几小时后因为严重睡眠不足却不得不爬起来的辛苦中把这个插曲差不多忘记了。  
如果没有很着急的稿子，郑秀妍一般会在六点左右的正常时间下班，然后吃饭，在七点多或者八点多途经小公园回家。  
有时候会为了配合合作方的时间而推迟。  
比如裴大摄影师只能在繁忙的日程中抽出一个半天，第二天就要飞的情况。  
虽然长了一张看上去不好接近的脸，但是裴珠泫其实是个温和的人，切换到工作状态也不是很严厉的类型，当然严格还是很严格，只是语气温软地要求一遍一遍重拍而已。  
今天的模特不知道为什么格外不靠谱，不要说坐在空调旁臭着脸第十遍给助理发消息拉黑这个模特的郑秀妍，连裴珠泫都罕见地流露出不耐烦的情绪，面无表情地一直重来，都懒得再开口指导对方了。  
六点的时候郑秀妍起身看了看拍摄进度，示意裴珠泫暂停：“先吃个饭吧，我请客，想吃什么？”  
裴珠泫瘫在椅子上，闭上眼睛：“真是越急越乱。”  
郑秀妍歪头，马上领会到裴大摄影师今天的反常源自于明天就要出差却被拖着进度没法回去和恋人温存，所以格外暴躁。  
裴珠泫闭着眼抓起发出响动的手机：“哪位？”  
然后郑秀妍眼睁睁看着她迅速坐直了身体，连语气都欢快起来：“还要好久呢，胜完来接我吗？”  
“好呀，我要pancake～”  
然后裴珠泫就活生生罢工了二十来分钟到孙胜完提着奶茶甜品到达现场。

孙胜完明显也是刚下班的样子，头发不长但扎得一丝不苟，郑秀妍自动自觉多叫了孙胜完的晚饭，打过招呼之后坐下开吃。  
现在她倒不着急了，不但放弃了早点下班的想法，连今天拍完照这件事都一并放弃了，决定另外约一天换个模特，吃完饭再象征性拍一会儿，实在出不了成片就当饭后消化消化再运动，八点准时收工。  
裴珠泫填饱了肚子见到了恋人温和的脾气也回来了，八点之前勉勉强强凑出了半组看得过去的片，也应下了郑秀妍的二次邀约，高高兴兴扯着孙胜完就想走，孙胜完反过来牵住她，再三确认确实没事了，才放心带着裴珠泫离开。  
刚刚趁着裴珠泫拍照郑秀妍和孙胜完认真聊了聊，已经把裴珠泫情绪不好这件事卖得明明白白，孙胜完其实也刚结束一场周期近半个月的实验，不然即使裴珠泫和郑秀妍相熟她也不会朝这里跑，盘算着要认真哄哄闹小孩脾气的姐姐。  
没人接的郑秀妍稍微善了后走进小公园已经是二十分钟后的事情，还没从工作中解脱出来的脑袋还在想着后续的拍摄问题，脚步拖得极慢：“你没事吗？”  
郑秀妍一惊回神，才发现自己不知不觉停住了脚步，大概这种散漫的步幅很容易让人觉得是身体不适，小灰毛的主人正在看着她，仍然戴着口罩，但没戴帽子，栗色的长发扎了个丸子，仍然是一副居家打扮。


	3. 3

“没事，我只是想事情……上次见到您，不是早上吗？”  
叫zero的小灰毛的确很喜欢扒拉人，这会儿又歪着头扒拉着郑秀妍的裤腿，也不知道是什么意思。  
“我工作的时间不很固定，什么时候有空什么时候带zero出来散步，它在家里有厕所。”  
透过薄薄的镜片能看见主人微弯的眼睛，很明显的笑意。  
“这样啊……”  
郑秀妍顿了顿，有点不知道怎么接话，“您是……做什么工作的？”  
“插画师，我叫金泰妍。”  
金泰妍把右手上的绳子交到了左手，郑秀妍很顺畅地握住：“郑秀妍。”  
女人的手温暖柔软，不像是在夜风里待了很久的样子，不过天气还没转凉，她又裹得严严实实，要凉也不容易。  
“是个做……”  
“设计师。”  
郑秀妍正想补充自己的职业，结果就被对方叫破了，一时有点愣，对方仍然弯着眼睛：“我认识Irene。”  
郑秀妍没想明白一个插画师是怎么认识一个摄影师的，莫非是同校学妹之类的？  
对方也没有要给她解惑的意思，只是笑：“我很喜欢你的设计，所以让Irene和我介绍过，很高兴认识你，郑设计师。”

大抵世界就是这么小，只要你认识了某个人，见到她的次数就会越来越多。  
不认识的时候也不知道擦肩而过几回。  
郑秀妍开始频繁在小公园遇到金泰妍，不是上班路就是下班路，算起来还是上班路多点，毕竟她上班的时间还算固定。  
见到了多半就会聊上两句，金泰妍会递上一袋小点心说是自制品。  
郑秀妍不是公众人物，不用时刻担心入口的东西，但相对陌生的人递来的总还要多个心眼，第一次接过的时候她道了谢转头就联系了裴珠泫：“你认识金泰妍？”  
“认识，是涩琪关系好的姐姐，欧尼见到她了？之前问过我欧尼的事情，说很喜欢你的设计。”  
涩琪，郑秀妍认识，也是个摄影师，是裴珠泫的学妹，和孙胜完同年，再次见面拍摄的时候郑秀妍没忍住八卦了一下，得知正是康同学介绍孙胜完和裴珠泫认识的。  
郑秀妍和康涩琪也合作过，不过和裴珠泫不同，康涩琪是专职拍摄动物的，饰品偶尔也会用到动物拍摄，裴·什么都怕·珠炫是不可能胜任这种拍摄的。  
既然是认识的人关系好的姐姐，那应该不会添加什么有问题的东西吧。  
抱着这样的心态郑秀妍尝了一块金泰妍给的小蛋糕，味道也不错，剩下的也在下一个加班夜进了她的肚子。

这种事情永远是有一就有二，郑秀妍前前后后吃了金泰妍不少东西，礼尚往来，用妹妹做的甜品当回礼，偶尔也会给小灰毛送点东西，小衣服小围兜什么的，反正她手边随手都有布料。  
金泰妍送得自然收得也自然，虽然谢谢是不会少的。  
时间过得很快，刚认识的时候是夏末，现在已经深秋了，到了上第二轮冬季物料的时候，拍摄的主题也逐渐毛茸茸起来。  
郑秀妍迎来了今年的第一次含动物拍摄，主要还是拍人，郑秀妍一次性约了裴珠泫和康涩琪两个人，因为裴珠泫怕狗，正好休假的孙胜完为了安抚她就跟来了片场。  
“……你们年轻人都这样打招呼的吗？”  
郑秀妍眼看康涩琪和孙胜完撞撞拳头撞撞肩膀，这是什么好兄弟见面的画面？  
“她们两个爱搞这样。”  
裴珠泫一副习以为常的样子，“欧尼喝奶茶吗？我点外卖。”  
“好啊。”


	4. 4

在片场响起裴珠泫的第四声响彻天际的尖叫之后郑秀妍宣布暂停康涩琪的工作。  
其实在朋友圈里郑秀妍本人才是以尖叫声如海豚本豚闻名的，裴珠泫只是敏感易惊，普通的惊吓也只是普通的抖一下。  
很明显今天对她来说不是什么普通的惊吓了。  
负责拍摄的模特犬不知道为什么一副兴奋过度的样子，虽然是体型不大的泰迪犬，但汪汪叫着冲你扑过来的样子还是有点吓人的，特别是那是你不认识的狗子的时候。  
如果你还怕狗那简直是雪上加霜，要不是裴珠泫下意识抓得紧，相机都得砸到地上好几回。  
“呀康涩琪！你的专业呢？！”  
狗主人抱歉地带着狗子退场之后裴珠泫终于爆发，劈头盖脸冲着无辜的学妹抗议，康涩琪只能一边赔笑一边对孙胜完发送求助信号。  
话说回来安抚动物这件事情本来应该是康涩琪要做的事来着，但……大概是物种有排他性吧。  
所以康涩琪一直有个固定搭档，主业在做训犬员的搭档朴秀荣正好今天走不开，结果就这么巧出了状况。  
“欧尼，涩的专业不是这个。”  
孙胜完冷静地安抚着女朋友，捞出自己的好友，“秀荣才是专业的。”  
裴珠泫接过孙胜完递过来的水喝了几口，冷静下来：“欧尼，现在怎么办？”  
郑秀妍揉着额角：“找人救场吧，涩琪，你有没有认识的靠谱的……”  
“泰妍欧尼是不是住在附近？”

所以看小灰毛眼熟的原因是在什么杂志上看到过吗？  
康涩琪给金泰妍打了电话，工作时间十分自由的插画师很快就带着小灰毛赶到，万幸小灰毛昨天刚好去过美容室，今天整个狗看起来蓬蓬松松漂漂亮亮。  
哒哒哒小跑步过来扒拉郑秀妍裤脚的动作也十分熟练。  
裴珠泫缩了半个身子在孙胜完背后，扒在肩头看过来，认识归认识，害怕归害怕。  
很明显是从家里被叫出来的金泰妍素面朝天，鼻梁上仍架着她的金边眼镜，不知道是素颜还是疲倦的关系，看起来有点迷迷瞪瞪。  
问候也含含糊糊的，有点宽大的外套让插画师看起来个头有点小，还好一屋子人除了模特小姑娘人均160。  
“不好意思，这么临时约。”  
郑秀妍是个合格的社会人，礼貌是不能少的，金泰妍摆摆手，捂着嘴打个哈欠：“最近刚好有一点忙，也没给zero接片，它还挺喜欢拍摄的。”  
确实，小灰毛很乖地套衣服套饰品，主人自己窝在椅子上打瞌睡不用去管它。  
金泰妍看起来很疲倦，是真的坐着坐着就整个人缩下去睡着了，都怪沙发太舒服，裴珠泫本来就是比较安静的人，余光注意到她睡着了，指挥模特的声音就消了下去，靠手势和姿势提醒。  
至于康涩琪，给动物拍照喊得再大声也没用，人家听不懂，自己上手摆弄或者抓拍比较快。  
于是摄影棚就剩下模特小姑娘高跟鞋偶尔的踢踏声、更换饰品的碰撞声和两部相机拍照的声音，郑秀妍和孙胜完站在一旁，用近乎唇语的声音聊天。


End file.
